


Love & Scritches

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Ruby and Weiss have a cat. Yang and Blake have each other.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Love & Scritches

_help_

Yang panicked when she saw the sudden text from her sister. She immediately responded with a _'???'_ quickly followed by a _'r u okay??'_

After a moment, a picture game through. Ruby, laying on her couch, with her pet cat Atlas on her lap, curled up into a little ball. _'I need to start making dinner before Weiss gets home but I don't want to interrupt his nap'_ Yang tilted her head back and let out a groan. Ruby was fine, she just had a terminal case of _being a goofball._

"Hey you, everything okay?" Blake asked as she came into the room and plopped down on the couch next to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, it's fine. Ruby is just being silly." Yang held her scroll out for Blake to see the picture.

"Oh, okay." Blake chuckled. "Here, I have an idea." and she took the scroll from Yang's hands.

* * *

"Good kitty" Ruby whispered while she scritched behind Atlas's ears. Atlas let out a soft _mrow_ and rolled around to move Ruby's hand onto his belly. "Ooohhh, you want some belly rubs now? Such a greedy kitty. But I can't say no to you~"

"Darling! I'm home!" Weiss called out as she came through the front door of their apartment. She came up behind Ruby, leaned over the back of the couch, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey you, I love you" Weiss gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek and then reached down and gave Atlas some scritches. "Heya Atlas, I love you, too."

Weiss sat her bag down on the floor next to the couch and then collapsed down next to Ruby and rest her head on Ruby's shoulder. She kept a hand on Atlas and rubbed behind his ears while Ruby continued to pet his fluffy tummy. Atlas let out a long and low, contented purr.

"So, um, I was going to get dinner started but our handsome boy here distracted me." Ruby sheepishly admitted. Weiss grinned and chuckled. She moved her hand and start to scritch under Atlas's chin.

"Our handsome, fluffy boy." Weiss teased. Atlas replied with a _mrow_. "That's fine. How about we just order out from somewhere? I had a long day at work and just want to relax with you tonight."

"Sounds good" Ruby picked up her scroll to pick out a place to order from just as it buzzed with a new message from Yang. She opened it up and chuckled at it. When Weiss gave her a questioning look, she held the scroll so she could see it too. Yang had sent a selfie just like Ruby's: Yang sitting on the couch with Blake curled up in her lap with a simple caption.

_help_

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a bit bad that my first actual fic of 2021 is 1) really short and 2) a borderline shitpost. Hopefully y'alls enjoy it anyway.


End file.
